<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit, Meet Dragon // Dragon, Meet Tiger by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335428">Rabbit, Meet Dragon // Dragon, Meet Tiger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Candy, Chinese New Year, Comedy, Confusion, Crazy, Denial, Eating, Family, Food, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Laboratories, Mystery, Rabbits, Robots, Seasonal, Short &amp; Sweet, Sneaking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaizo’s White Rabbit Creamy Candy vanishes from Ohdo Yuga’s workbench, and Kamijo “Tiger” Haruka comes after a certain dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit, Meet Dragon // Dragon, Meet Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rabbit, Meet Dragon // Dragon, Meet Tiger</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Kaizo’s White Rabbit Creamy Candy vanishes from Ohdo Yuga’s workbench, and Kamijo “Tiger” Haruka comes after a certain dragon.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ahoofrahmrumoomoomoo!”</p><p>“Rook-kun! I implore you to please swallow before you speak! No one can understand you with your mouth all sticky!” Gakuto pleaded.</p><p>Romin’s eyes ate up the White Rabbit Creamy Candy. “These look good. May I have some? To take back to Getta?”</p><p>“Help yourself, Romin! There’s more on the workbench there, by the Duel Drum Set I’m building for him for Roa!” Yuga answered cheerily, talking and fixing a separate Road simultaneously. “I needed something to chew on while I repaired this, and they were what Kaizo came back with. It turns out they’re perfect Rook food!”</p><p>Gakuto nodded his head and shoulders. “I see! The paper wrappers are edible! Less complications from Rook-kun eating things he shouldn’t!”</p><p>“Yuga? They’re gone!” The gluttonous guitarist sulked.</p><p>“Hwah? I left them right there!”</p><p>“All that candy couldn’t just up and walk away on its own, Yuga-kun! There must be a reasonable explanation!”</p><p><em>Or an unreasonable one. </em>Rook’s silence clued Yuga in.</p><p>The three elementary school students stared at the dismally bare table.</p><p>“Kaizo, did you–?” Romin started.</p><p>“Ruh-roh!” Rook sensed the trained breaths and heavy Gohanium bassoon that always put a kink in his neck.</p><p>Kaizo hit the wall. Again. Re-enter Rook’s sister: Kamijo Haruka.</p><p>“O-Oneechan!” He gulped down a whole piece of white.</p><p>“I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME TIGER!”</p><p>Rook hit the wall next to Kaizo. Again. What rushed out of his pockets? The missing milk taffy!</p><p>“Humph. Hoarding candy, my stupid little brother?”</p><p>“ROOK!” Romin condescended. “I can’t believe you!”</p><p>“And <em>I</em> can’t believe it’s not butter!” he argued back.</p><p>“HAAH?”</p><p>“I MEAN, weren’t those for Getta?” Rook unjumbled himself.</p><p>“They are!” Romin’s act slipped. “<em>Mainly for me</em>, but also for Getta!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>